Long lost hope
by hanzhng
Summary: they meet 10 year's ago. they both don't know who it was they might and hope to meet them once more. Jirou&Mimiko :


Okay this is my next black blood brother's , it's start's at the war of Hong Kong, 10 year's ago .Were an old vampire saved everyone from the Kowloon children . Please I hope you will review this . Okay this is what I think it should have gone from the start .

______________________________________________________________________________________________

The scent of blood was everywhere there wasn't no where he could have gone to get away from it , as he walked down the road of a once peaceful place but is know a death zone of all human's and Kowloon children . But there was one special scent there . It was still fresh , warm . What would a human be doing here he wondered .

As he go closer to the sweet scent he heard a little girl scream .

"AHHH , get up !" the girl screamed as she put her arm's on the died girl on the ground , Jirou watched as the girl continuo to yell at to what it seem to him as her sister , he frowned knowing that it was just him , crying for someone you love has all ready pasted .

And that it was just him smelling something els when he smelled the sweet scent that filled the air over the dead body's .

"NO someone help me" the soft and sweet voice was dying of as he walked away , until he couldn't take it anymore hearing the voice of the girl sobbing in the distance , so he went to look for her following her scent .

Once her got there he saw the girl sobbing , until she looked up to see him . They made I contact . " Get away from me you vampire " the girl said holding a silver stack in her hand . Jirou just looked at the girl for a minute " but miss am no where near you " as she looked at the ground he was mostly likely 1 yard away .

"then leave and don't come near us , or I'll kill you my self " once she said her word's he saw her shack of fear her leg's were tense . He grinned at that .

Before Jirou could get a word out he could see Kowloon children coming from where the main fight was at , hi hissed with angry thinking he had killed them all . He was running to meet them before they could see the child that was with him , his sword in the air ready to take them all out at once . "ha " he yelled as they sword went through all of them , this is the sword that got him the name "Silver Blade" .

"Ah vampire Help ME!" he turned around only to see the biggest Kowloon child holding the girl by the arm . Jirou ran see his eye's locked on him as he saw his fang's getting closer to the girl .

"don't you dare" throwing his sword towards them , once at contact with the Kowloon he fell to the ground leaving the girl looking at the vampire that saved her .

"oh thank you vampire" smiling at him warmly, jirou looked surprised at her , "you know you should go home this is no place for you" looking coldly at her , " but vampire don't have one ,all my family was killed to protect me" looking up at him .

Of in the distance jirou heard footstep's of man , solder's of Sie looking for people who had lived throw this . He knew he most leave .

"vampire who are you" once she looked up he was gone . " miss you most come with us , we can take you to a safe place." one of the solders said looking a the confused girl .

"thank you" she got up and walked away with them , 'I have to find him to thank him for saving me , on day I will find him'

Jirou watched as they took her away 'that girl is something , hope I see her again .' disappearing into the shadows .

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Mimiko watching Jirou and his brother Kotarou playing a game well fighting over who won it . Mimiko knew none of them won because they didn't play the game right , but it was fun to see them fight . She smiled at them happily . Kotarou jumped on Jirou making his hat fall to the ground . "ah" mimiko said low looking at Jirou mad a her remember what happen 10 years ago how she was saved by that vampire that she hope's to find one day .

"Kotarou my hat" Jirou said smiling at him

Mimiko walked up to pick up his hat . "here you go Jirou , and face it you lose " she looked into he back eye's .

He frowned ha he knew he wasn't going to win the fight , " Kotarou I say you win "

The boy yelled happily at he's winning " know we should go and get some ice cream for your winning okay ?"

"YES Mimi" running up stair's to get his coat .

"you know you shouldn't fight like that , his 7 and your like 100 or something Jirou , but it was funny seeing you like that I never seen you be so happy before" smiling warmly at him .

"mimiko thank you" shocked at it , he felt like she gave him that same smile I long time ago , he smiled back at her .

Before another word was said Jirou got up and they both started walking to where Kotarou was waiting for them .


End file.
